A bus arrangement may be used in automation technology, by way of example. A bus arrangement typically has one coordinator and several nodes. The nodes may be embodied as actuators or sensors. The actuators may be switching devices, such as contactors, motor starters and circuit breakers, command devices and frequency converters.